king_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Moon Clan
History The Three Clan Party was between the Ling Moon Clan, Silver Moon Clan and Broken Moon Clan. If one was careful, they could tell that all three of these Clan’s had ‘moon’ in their names. A long, long, long time ago these three Clans belonged to the same Sect but due to different reasons, the Sect split into three Clans which were the Ling Moon Clan, Silver Moon Clan and Broken Moon Clan respectively. About The clan that controls the Cloud Country is known as the Broken Moon sect and the peak existences have even surpassed the Holy Martial Path.This was the clan that Lord Guanjun was once in and at that time, he was only an outer disciple. The clan is divided into division and each division has a vice head and a head. Division heads are at True Spirit Realm and could be considered elders, while vice heads are usually at the peak of Ascended realm. The divisions are as follows : # Outer Hall Division # Grass-Wood Division -in charge of planting, pill making, and healing. # Clan Mission Division -in charge of the subtle things in the clan, including fixing and maintaining the arrays of the mountain. # Regulation Division # Central Hall Division If an outer disciple didn’t reach the Holy Martial Path before the age of 30,he would lose the chance to become an inner disciple, so they usually leave the clan and take up the duty of taking care of the mortal things. Top 10 inner disciples are core disciples and the best core disciple is a head disciple and once an inner disciple reached the 4th Sky, they had the chance of becoming a Core disciple. Sacred Grounds * Thousand Leaf Pond -The area was created by nature and later on, experts from the Clan came and set up a Energy Gathering Array which had now lasted for a thousand years, and this gave the pond water some special effects. * Hollow Building - it’s a place of inheritance from the Clan. * Floating Crest Palace -The Floating Crest Palace was the foundation of the Clan and it was an extremely mysterious place. Hierarchy Sect Master * Nameless female Sect master (Former) * Yang Gan Elders * First Elder * Hai Yun * Elder Xue Division Heads * Granny Liuyue (Head of the Grass-Wood Division) * Regulations Elder (Head of the Regulation Division) Vice Division Heads * Vice Head Zhang (Vice Head of the Clan Mission Division) * Vice Head Guan (Vice Head of the Grass-Wood Division) * Vice Head Li (Vice Head of the Central Hall Division) * Vice Head of the Outer Clan Division Member Division * Yun Yao (Grass-Wood Division) * Deacon Qiu (Outer Hall Division) * Vice Deacon Wang (Outer Hall Division) * Li Jingyue (Blacksmith master of Clan Mission Division) Head Disciple * Yang Gan (1st rank) (Former) * Bei Moi (1st rank) (Currently) Core Disciples * Bei Moi (2nd rank)(Former) * Zhao Feng (3rd rank) * Yuan Zhi (4th rank) * Chen Xingrui (5th rank) * Quan Chen (6th rank) * Ran Xiaoyuan (7th rank) * Lu Hu (8th rank) * Lin Fan (9th rank) (Former 1st rank of Outer) * Sister Yuan (10th rank) Inner Disciples * Xiao Sun * Luo Haiqiang * Sun Yuanhao * Liu Yue’er * Yun Mengxiang * Yang Qingshan * Nan Gongfan * Chen Yue * Xu Ren * Huang Yun Outer Disciples * Jiang Yuyan (2nd rank) * Hou Yuan (3rd rank) * Hong San (8th rank) * Hong Si (9th rank) * Ji Fengyun (13th rank) * Xiao Yundong (20th rank) * Chen Feng (28th rank) Outer Disciples Outside * Lord Cangtie * Lord Guanjun "Xu Ran" Entrance Test The first test- Spiritual Sky Beam Mortal Body * low - 1/2 Meter * Middle - 1 Meter * high - 1 and 1/2 Meters * peak - 2 Meters Spiritual Body * Low - 2 1/2 Meters * Middle - 3 Meters * High - 3 1/2 Meters * Limit - 4 Meters Mechanism Test you will have to kill mechanic beasts which have the same cultivation level as you. You will get a point for killing two and two points for killing four or more… Nine Picture Array Tests Clan Missions The Clan missions had 7 stars in total and every star corresponded with the 7 Skies. 2.5 stars meant that one needed at least a 3rd Sky cultivator or many 2nd Sky cultivators.Category:Clans Category:Organizations Category:Cloud Country